


I Don't Mind If You Bug Me

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, oh it's pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10147733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Supergirl has a fear of bugs, from a tumblr ask I saw





	

**Author's Note:**

> btw I hate and I don’t hate spiders. The ones that chill on the ceiling and don’t do much are alright, it’s just the larger ones and the ones that run towards you, or the ones that hide and run out of stuff. As always unbeta’d and all mistakes are mine.

Lena left the balcony door open, letting the natural light be accompanied by the cool, crisp air.  She needed fresh air. Her least meeting went swimmingly, but the genius business strategizer was also a genius at not washing, because he’d left a horrid smell in his wake.  The office stank to say the least. Lena had spent the entire meeting trying to avoid the smell as it lingered in the air. She was polite and courteous, and as soon as he had left, she went into one of the cupboard and pulled out a lavender reed diffuser and placed it on the edge of her desk,  with the balcony door open and the diffuser working, her office should’ve been clear of the stench in no time.  So                      she sat down at her desk and worked away, looking at the daily reports the area managers had sent her, and seeing where she could save money and direct resources to maximise output of her company.  She didn’t realise how long she’d been working, until she heard the door slam shut.  She looked up and saw Supergirl standing there.

“Supergirl! HI!” Lena said, genuinely surprised.

“Your door was open, so…” Supergirl said, pointing to the now close balcony door.

“Oh yeah, the last meeting I had in here the guy stank so much, it made my eyes water.” Lena said.

Supergirl started laughing, her eyes crinkling as her smile reached her eyes and Lena was glad that the hero could relax and let her walls down, if only a little around Lena.  It gave Lena hope that she wasn’t a bad person, and she wasn’t all a Luthor. 

“How bad?” Supergirl asked.

“Oh, he was so upfront and personal, it was a mix of days old BO and staleness and some dampness thrown in.  After he sat down I had to walk around the room just to get away from the stench.  It had it’s benefits though, I got some exercise in during a meeting and he was really listening and interested because his head kept following me around the room.  So at least what I said to him stuck.”

“Was it anything about his personal hygiene?” Supergirl laughed.

Lena let a giggle out and soon the both of them were in stitches.               

“I think I can one up you though,” Supergirl laughed out.

“Oh really?” Lena said, her giggles dying out, curious to see what the hero was going to share.

Supergirl sat on the edge of Lena’s desk, right next to the lavender reed diffuser.  Well now Lena was only going to associate the smell with Supergirl now, not that it was problem. 

“There was this one real bad alien, also he could grow to like 10 stories high.  Anyway.  He was doing fine until someone accidentally wrecked his bike.  I mean it was a complete accident.  So he went on a roaring rampage across the city, and he kept growing and growing, and by the time I got there he was full on tall, and none of my attacks were slowing him down.  And the he opened his mouth.”

Supergirl stopped.  From the disgusted look on Lena’s face, she knew where this was going.

“So I flew in, and it was the grossest thing I have ever done in my life.  It turned out that he had been infected by a parasite that thrived on the small anger because of the bike and it just grew and grew  and grew out of control.  So I found the source of the parasite and eliminated it, and it popped.  The 10 story tall parasite manifestation popped, and me and this alien were covered in some weird gel, which I think was the parasites guts, and the smell, oh boy, that was 10 times worse, I needed a week of showers before I smelt like myself again.”

Supergirl stopped talking and Lena stood there.

“Oh that’s horrid!  A week of showers really?” She asked, grinning.

“Yeah, scrubbing everywhere, washing my hair multiple times.  I tried everything, but it took time and the stench went away. Thank Rao.” Supergirl smiled.

Supergirl got up from the desk and stood facing the balcony.

“I guess you did win that one,” Lena laughed, but the smile fell from her face when she saw Supergirl frozen in place, lips tight together, eyes wide.

“Supergirl?  Are you okay?” Lena asked.

There was no answer from the hero.

Lena walked in front of her and waved a hand in front of her face.

“Hello, Supergirl?  Are you there?” Lena asked.

There was such a small movement of the hero’s lips that if Lena wasn’t standing so close then she wouldn’t have seen it.

“What was that?”

“Bug…”  Supergirl barely whispered.

“Bug, on the window, big bug…” Supergirl rambled.

Lena turned to look at the window, and sure enough there was spider on the window, not quite as big as Supergirl was making it out to be, but still a bit large. 

Lena walked towards it but was stopped by Supergirl grabbing her arm.

“Umm,” Lena said.

“No, don’t go, it might get you.”  Supergirl said, eyes unblinking.  Clearly she was afraid of bugs, any and all.

“It’s okay really, Supergirl, I can handle a spider.”  Lena said, and Supergirl’s grip relaxed and she let go.

“Are you gonna kill it.  Please don’t kill it!” Supergirl asked.

“No,” Lena said, making her way slowly to the spider, “I’m not gonna kill it.  I’m just going to pick it up and put it outside.”

“Oh…okay,” Supergirl whispered.

It was kind of adorable, Lena thought, that someone as powerful as Supergirl was afraid of bugs.  Irritated yes, but afraid, she had never thought about it.

She approached the spider and gently led it into her hands.  She heard a squeak from the hero, once the spider had crawled into her hand; she opened the balcony door and let the creature go free as far away from Supergirl as she could.  Once she walked back into her office she shut the door and turned to see Supergirl visibly relax.  Lena pulled a bottle of hand sanitizer out from one of her drawers.  She rubbed some on and put it away before approaching the hero.

“The spider has been dealt with.” Lena smirked. 

Supergirl pulled her into a huge hug, and Lena melted.  “Thank you, thank you, thank you so so much Lena,” Supergirl said as they pulled apart.  “You’re my hero.” Supergirl beamed.

“Honestly it was no problem,” Lena blushed feeling a little self-conscious.

“No, it was a problem.  If I ever need a debugging at my place, I’m calling you.  Hell I’ll pick you up!” Supergirl said, and Lena knew just how serious she was.  So she decided to up the game. 

“Are you inviting me over?” Lena asked, making the superhero blush.

“I…err…ummm…”  she spluttered, a blush rising in her cheeks.

Lena laughed, “I’m kidding.  Of course I would love to come over and be your personal debugger.  After all you do for this city and for me, it would be an honour.”

Supergirl went to hug Lena again, but a huge explosion made the both of them turn around.  The fire was rising higher and higher, stark contrast of the night sky.  Lena turned around and Supergirl was already gone.

 

 

The nest morning Lena arrived early to her office and saw it was exactly how she left it, save for a bag on her desk.

She sat down and saw there was a note attached to it.

_Lena,_

_Thank you for getting rid of that spider.  Even heroes have fears.  I hope you know that I meant what I said last night, you really are my hero,_

_I hope you like donuts, they’re fresh!_

_All the best,_

_Supergirl xx_

Lena’s heart skipped when she read her name and the little kisses, but it went away because she knew this handwriting.  She knew it because she had memorized a note similar to this given to her when her mother had broken out of jail.

She dove into her bottom drawer and found the note, the one thanking her for drowning her office in flowers as a thank you for calling Supergirl, and being there for Lena is general.

Kara.

She compared the notes, and the handwriting was identical.  The same loops on the f’s, same curl on the y’s and the same xx next to each of their names.  Kara was Supergirl.  Everything started to click into place, the weird excuses, the fact that no-one saw Kara and Supergirl in the same room at the same time.

Kara was Supergirl.  Kara was afraid of bugs.  Kara had invited her around to her place.  She was going to take up the offer.  She got her phone out and sent a quick text to Kara.

“ _Hey Kara, just wondering if you’re free for dinner tonight?  I’ll bring over pizza and potstcikers.  Let me know.”_

 She got a reply instantly.

_“YES. SEE YOU AT 7”_

Lena laughed and locked her phone.  It was going to be a long day before she could see that smiling face that made her heart skip.

 

 

8 o’clock sharp and Lena knocked on the door to Kara’s apartment.  Kara opened it instantly, eyes darting between Lena and the food.  Lena handed Kara the food and walked in.  Once the food was on the table, Kara turned around and saw Lena smirking.

“So,” Lena said, eyebrow raised, “I heard you have a bug problem.

**Author's Note:**

> well that’s it. Honestly this lost quality as it went further and further along. I am so sleep deprived it’s not even funny anymore.


End file.
